


Candy Is Trash Anyways

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Chinese Food, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean has been neglecting Cas and Cas can't take it anymore. Dean is willing to do whatever he needs to in order to save their relationship.





	Candy Is Trash Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "Make Up Sex" reason from the "50 Reasons to have Sex" based on the list created on the show "How I met your mother." Enjoy!

            Dean sat in front of the bakery next to his work, watching the sign blink randomly to different colors. It was the same flashing lights that had drawn him into the store to begin with and allowed for him to meet the most important person in his life, Cas. Now that person was angry at him and it was all his fault. Dean had been trying so hard to make life good for Castiel and himself that he had begun to neglect Cas all together. He had never intended to ignore Cas but when Cas had pointed out just how little Dean was home these days and how when he was home, he was either drinking and working on his car or catching up on sleep, it finally became clear to Dean. He needed to fix this or he was sure to come home to an empty house one of these days.

            Deciding he needed to get his ass into gear and not waste another minute, Dean pulled open the door to the bakery and walked in. He prayed that Gabriel wasn’t working. Gabe was Cas’ older brother and though he wasn’t around very often, him and Cas were pretty close. He was sure to know what was going on in their lives and he did not need another reminder. If there was a bakery as good as his in town, Dean would have gone to it instead, just to avoid Gabe, but sadly, there is not.

            “Dean-o,” A voice called from behind the counter, just as the bell over the door chimed his entrance. Shit.

            “Hey Gabe,” Dean tried to keep calm. If Gabe didn’t know what was going on, Dean was not going to be the one to relay the information.

            “It’s about time you came in,” He laughed, moving around behind the counter, restocking items that were running low. Dean never imagined a bakery to be super busy but Gabe’s stuff was amazing and he tended to sell out of things; nothing really ever had time to go bad around here. “You have been sitting out there for a good thirty minutes.”

            “Was it really that long?” Dean had not realized how much time had actually passed.

            “Yep,” Gabe set down the tray he was holding and walked over to medium sized, square, white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. “Long enough for me to put this together for you.”

            “What?” Gabe held the box over the counter and waited for Dean to grab it from him. Dean hesitated but soon took the box. “What is it?”

            “Oh, you know, chocolate covered strawberries and coffee caramel balls,” Gabe winked at Dean. “All of Cas’ favorites. Should be enough to get you out of the dog house.”

            “He told you?” Dean felt embarrassed. Sure, Gabe knew most things but it was never easy having your dirty laundry aired to the world, family or not.

            “No,” Gabriel shook his head, going back to the tray he was working with before. “You told me by standing outside my shop for thirty minutes looking like a deer about to be hit by a semi-truck.”

            “I am that obvious huh?” Dean questioned, though he knew the answer.

            “It’s okay though,” Gabe turned back to him, holding out some chocolate bar for Dean to take. “Cassie will forgive you.”

            “I am not so sure about that,” Dean shook his head, reaching out and taking the candy. Every time they came into the shop, Gabe made sure to force feed them as much candy as humanly possible. Cas hated it, he could only take so much sugar at once, but Dean loved it. That was probably why he had put on thirty pounds since getting together with Castiel. “I messed up pretty bad this time.”

            “Don’t argue with me,” Gabriel put his hands on his hips. It was pretty funny watching him try to act all big and bad, considering Dean was substantially taller than he was, but somehow, Dean didn’t want to make him mad. “My little brother loves you more than he has ever loved anything in this world and you love him. Now eat my candy and then go home and fix your stupid mistake. Got it?”

            “Got it.”

_____

 

            Dean stopped twice before heading home, once for a bottle of wine and once to grab take out from Castiel’s favorite Chinese place. Sure, buying him a bunch of stuff was not going to fix anything but Dean didn’t know how else to show Castiel that he was sorry. Hopefully it would be enough to at least allow for Castiel to give Dean the chance to work towards making this right.

            “Cas?” Dean called once he entered the living room. Cas was normally here to greet him but he didn’t blame him for not showing up this time. Dean just hoped he was here. “Cas are you home?”

            When Dean did not get a response, he took the food and wine to the kitchen and dropped it off before searching the house for Cas. He looked through every room, even the storage room that they used to keep random crap in, but Cas was not in any of them. Dean made his way back to the kitchen and that is when he saw it, a note sitting off to the side of the oven. He swallowed hard, his heart beating loudly in his ear, and made his way over to it, picking it up with shaky fingers.

 

_Dean,_

_I really have no way to explain why I am doing this. I just need some time right now. I will be back sometime. Please, just let me have the time._

_Cas_

            Dean crumpled the letter in his hand and tossed it across the kitchen angrily. He was not angry at Castiel but at himself. How did he not notice how bad things had gotten between them? They used to talk about everything and now Dean felt like so much was wrong between them. Now he didn’t get to make it right, he had waited too long.

            Dean took the Chinese food, the wine and the box of chocolates and tossed them into the trash. How could he actually think that any of that would fix any of his mistakes? He was stupid, he deserved all of this.

            Dean grabbed the bottle of whiskey that they kept in the cupboard above the fridge. They only drank it on special occasions, so it was full enough to get drunk on if Dean chose to. He then made his way to their bedroom and went straight into the large master bath. Dean sank down the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, pulling the top off the whiskey and taking his first long pull from it.

            “I’m so sorry,” Dean apologized to nothing, hoping somewhere, somehow, Castiel would get the message.

_____

           

            “Dean?” Castiel was kneeling in front of Dean, shaking at his arm. This must be a dream. He had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. “Dean wake up.”

            It took a moment for Dean to realize that Castiel was, in fact, in front of him, shaking him awake. Why was he here? How long had Dean been asleep on the floor?

            “You’re here?” Dean jumped up, hitting his head against the counter, causing his mind to go fuzzy for a moment.

            “Yeah,” Cas’ grabbed Dean’s hand, helping to pull him to his feet. “I went to Gabe’s house and he demanded that I come back and talk to you. He said a letter is not how I am going to get through this.”

            “I am so sorry,” Dean moved forward wrapping his arms around Castiel, holding him tightly. Castiel stiffened but soon relaxed into Dean’s arms, bringing up his own and wrapping them around Dean’s waist. “I got so wrapped up in everything that I didn’t realize I was neglecting you.”

            “Our minds cause us to do all kinds of things when we don’t want something anymore,” Castiel said with such sadness in his voice, Dean couldn’t help but cry.

            “No,” Dean pulled away, shaking his head. “I want you. I need you. You are the only thing that matters to me in this world.”

            “Dean,” Castiel began to argue but Dean dropped to his knees, stopping Cas, his eyes growing wide.

            “I thought that by working harder and making more money, I could give you everything you ever wanted.” Dean buried his face against Cas’ stomach, fighting back breathless sobs. “Please don’t leave me. I am so sorry. I will be better.”

            Dean held on tightly, fearful that Castiel would run away. He had no reason to stay. It was too late to make this better. If he wanted to leave, Dean couldn’t blame him but he wasn’t ready to let go. He had to hold on for as long as he could. But when Castiel started pulling away, Dean gave him what he wanted and let him go. Only, he didn’t run away; instead, he dropped two his knees, putting himself at Dean’s level, tears filling his eyes.

            “I am not leaving you,” Cas tried to say calming but the tears caused his voice to crack. “But we aren’t fixed yet.”

            “I know,” Dean nodded, grateful that he was going to get the chance he desired. “But I promise to make it better. I will do whatever it takes. I will quit my job and be here all day if I need to.”

            “Well, don’t do that.” Castiel laughed, relaxing onto his legs. “Just cause I miss you doesn’t mean I want you to be home with me all day.”

            “Really?” Dean laughed as well, sensing the joking nature in Cas’ voice.

            “Really,” he said assuredly. “But really, you don’t need to quit your job. We just need to refigure our lives out … together.”

            “I can do that,” Dean promised. “I can do whatever you want me to do.”

            “Don’t do it because it’s what I want,” Cas reached out and took Dean’s hand into his. “Do it because it’s what you want to do.”

            “I want to be with you forever,” Dean said.

            “Forever is a long time,” Castiel informed him.

            “No,” Dean shook his head, pulling Cas forward onto him. Soon, Dean was sitting against the cupboard, Cas straddling his lap. “Forever is not even close to long enough.”

            Dean turned his head up and Cas captured his lips, hard and almost painfully, but it was perfect. It was what Dean needed. It was a reminder that this was real and painful and that it was not perfect. They were not better. But they would be. Dean would get them back to where they needed to be.

            “I love you,” Dean moaned against Castiel’s lips and Castiel moaned back.

            They kissed hard for a while but it eventually turned passionate and on the verge of needy. Dean needed Cas like he needed air, more than he needed air, which was why he was avoiding the fact that he could barely breathe. He wasn’t ready to pull away.

            “Dean,” Cas pulled away from Dean’s mouth and began to kiss at his jaw, moving down to his neck the best that he could.

            “Yeah?” Dean growled out, the world spinning around him.

            “I need you to fuck me,” Castiel was out of breath and panting against him.

            “Okay,” Dean agreed, holding tightly onto Castiel’s hips.

            “Now,” Castiel demanding, reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head.

            Castiel climbed off Dean and began to work his pants off. Dean did the same, removing his shirt, pants and boxers, which was hard to do while sitting on the floor, but he was successful. Once he was completely naked, sitting against the cold tile, Cas grabbed some things out of the drawer by his head and then straddled Dean’s lap.

            Cas put the bottle of lube into Dean’s hand and then began to kiss him again, starting with his mouth and then working his lips to any place that he could reach from where he was sitting. Dean was a mess, unable to function but luckily, auto pilot for his body kicked in and he began to lube his fingers up, rubbing them together to fight away from of the cold.

            Dean pulled Cas into him, causing his ass to lift off Dean’s legs. He held Cas up with one hand and worked his lubed-up fingers down to Cas’ ass, slowly teasing a finger around the ring of muscles which contracted at the feel of Dean. Dean growled into Cas’ neck, biting down, a little harder than needed but Cas did not pull away.

            Dean bit down again, only not as hard, as he slipped the tip of his finger into Cas’ ass. Cas moaned loudly into Dean’s ear, causing Dean’s finger to slip further in. There was a hiss from Cas and Dean stilled, holding his finger into place. He waited for Cas to move back against his finger and let him know that he was ready. Dean worked his finger slowly in and out until they worked up a good rhythm before pushing in a second, followed not long after by a third.

            “Please, Dean,” Cas begged, fucking himself down around Dean’s fingers. “Please.”

            Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and reached for the lube. He put a generous amount into his hand and stroked it along his cock, making sure it was good and ready. Then he pushed in. He took it slow but Cas was impatient, pushing back until Dean was completely inside of him. Both of them cried out in bliss.

            Dean stilled, allowing for Castiel to set the tone. Cas slowly rode himself up and down on Dean’s cock. When he began to pick up speed, that was when Dean took control, grabbing Cas’ hips and thrusting into him as hard as he could. Dean repeated this motion over and over again, before slightly turning his hips. Castiel grabbed tightly onto Dean’s shoulders, crying out, and Dean knew he had hit the spot he was searching for. Dean pulled back and thrust in again, making sure to hit it over and over until Cas was a mess on top of him.

            “Dean, Dean, Dean,” Cas cried out like a chant, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. The sight caused Dean to increase his speed, a burst of both love and lust coursing through his body. “Fuck!”

            Cas came hard, come covering both of their stomachs, more than Dean had seen Cas come since they had first started sleeping together. His entire body was shaking, small amount of come still trying to escape his cock. The clench of his ass as he rode out his orgasm was enough to throw Dean over the edge. He grabbed Cas’ hips tighter and with a few more thrusts, Dean was coming. It was almost blinding, consuming his entire body. He reached around, holding onto Cas, keeping him on top of him, fearful of bucking him off.

            When the room stopped spinning and Dean was finally able to catch his breath, he looked up, locking eyes with Castiel, who was crying.

            “Why are you crying?” Dean shifted, pulling out of Cas. “Did I hurt you?”

            “No,” Cas shook his head, leaning forward and capturing Dean’s lips with his own. “It okay.”

            “If I hurt you,” Dean shook his head. “It is far from okay.”

            “No,” Cas shook his head, grabbing Dean’s face so that he couldn’t look away. “It is going to be okay.”


End file.
